Buenos Dias, Mi Hermanito
by karkashan
Summary: Oh, I almost forgot, your Vice Captain is being rude to me. I mean, she’s hasn’t even touched her tea. If you want to see her again, you know where to go. Sincerely, Your Oniichan, and your pal Gin. Sequel to Cinco de Mayo. ToshiroxRangiku. 2shot


Buenos Dias, Mi Hermanito

"Alert! Alert! Intruders have broken into Soul Society! Intruders have broken into Soul Society! Alert! Alert!"

Toshiro's head shot head shot up in alarm at this. He hastily shot up from his chair behind his desk, being careful not to knock over the paperwork. He walked over to where his vice-captain lay, snoring softly on the couch. His eyes softened momentarily as he gazed at her, before he smacked himself in the head. This was no time to watch his vice-captain sleep, no matter how much he wanted to.

He shook her awake. "Matsumoto," he said, "There is an emergency."

She looked at him like he was drunk, and asked, "What emergency?"

"Alert! Alert! Intruders have broken into Soul Society! Intruders have broken into Soul Society! Alert! Alert!"

She blinked a couple of times before replying, "Oh… _That _emergency. Shall we go, Captain?"

They both proceeded to go to where they had been instructed to go, he to the Captain's meeting, she to the Vice-Captain meeting. They didn't know it, but they were both being watched. They were both espada, one had blue hair, the other had orange. They both looked at each other, sneered, and then shun-po'd away.

----- --------------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto thumped his staff, getting the Captain's meeting under way. His gaze was chilly as he addressed the assembled Captains before him. "There are several intruders within Soul Society. They have attacked several places throughout Rukongai, all of these within two or three spirit miles of Seiretei. We can not allow this to continue. Soi Fon Taichou!"

Soi Fon nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Yes sir!"

"I want you to deploy your entire Secret Remote Squad, we need to determine where the enemy is at and how numerous they are."

"It shall be so!"

Yamamoto turned towards the rest of the Captains and said, "For the rest of you, we are in a state of war. Marshall your divisions together and prepare for a fight. That is all." He then closed the meeting with a thump of his stick.

------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

The espada had gathered in a cave, awaiting the coming battle. Grimmjow was slouched on the ground with his back resting on the cave wall. His gaze shifted towards the entrance of the cave as he felt another presence enter the cave. He sneered as he saw who it was. Using his sword for leverage, he picked himself up off of the ground. He then rested his zanpakutoh over his shoulder as he addressed the newcomer.

"So, Akira, is the battle about to start for real, or are we just gonna sit here and play cards all day?"

The one to whom he had spoken simply smirked in response before unleashing his reiatsu.

Grimmjow's expression turned insane and unleashed his reiatsu as well.

--------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both froze in mid step as they both felt the insane reiatsu coming from outside Seiretei. They looked at each other before flash stepping towards the source. Before they could reach the edge of Seiretei, they were intercepted by a messenger from the second division.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! It appears that the Espada are the ones who have invaded Soul Society." Hitsugaya's eyes widened at this news. He turned to Matsumoto and ordered, "Gather up the division and prepare them for the hardest fight of their lives."

------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Halibel looked up at the gate to Seiretei, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she waited for the others to get into position. She tapped her foot impatiently. What was taking them so long? It's not like the gate guards were strong or anything. She spared a glance at the one who had called himself Jidanbo. All it took to defeat him was a quick shun-po, a jump in the air, and a kick to his face. He had crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes, as the saying went.

She glanced behind her as her 'partner' for this mission arrived. It was none other than the prick, Noitora. She let out a low growl as he approached her. She hated working with idiots, and she considered him the biggest idiot of all.

She forced herself to focus and turned her gaze back towards the gate. "Ready?" she asked.

Noitora didn't even bother looking at her. He just smirked instead. "Yeah." he said.

They both stuck their hands beneath the gate and heaved.

------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shunsui withdrew both of his blades, blocking the path of the Espada in front of him. The espada almost looked bored, as if it had been expecting a more worthy opponent. It ran a hand over the spikes on its otherwise bald head, sighing with an air of one who didn't get what he expected. "Why do I always get the easy ones," he said. He drew his zanpakutoh, holding it out in front of him. "Let's get this over with then, Shinigami." They both rushed at each other. With the clang of steel against steel, Shunsui missed the three who ran past him.

------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey ya Ran-chan, how ya been doin'"

Matsumoto turned around in shock, eyes widening at the sight before her. There stood Gin, the former captain of the Third Division. But he was not as he once was. He was no longer a Shinigami. He was instead an Arrancar, with the number four on his collarbone. His smile was still there as always, but his eyes were open and glaring at her. They had become pitch-black upon his arrancarization.

"Gin, what happened to you?"

Gin raised an eyebrow at her, before realizing what she meant. His grin, if it was possible, became even more creepy than before. "Oh, you mean this," he said as he pointed to the partial mask above his left eyebrow, "there was a change in management back in Hueco Mundo. The new manager decided to give me power in return for following his orders. All in all, I kinda like it now." He winked at her mischievously, "It gives me all new insight, you might say, with Aizen-chan gone."

She stared at him, "What do mean gone? Did someone kill him?"

His grinned impossibly widened, "Yep! The new manager did! And he killed Mr. Blind Justice as well!" He cocked his head to the side, "Oh? It looks like the new manager is here now too! He must have already dropped that grandpa Arrancar off at Yamamoto." He waved behind Rangiku and said, "Hiya manager! How is everything?"

Matsumoto spun around and near had a heart attack at the sight before her. For the one whom Gin referred to as 'manager' was in fact Ichigo Kurosaki. Or at least he looked a lot like the substitute soul reaper. The orange haired teen smirked in her direction, noticing her surprise.

"Surprised, Ran-chan? I was hoping you would be. It's one of my favorite forms of entertainment, surprising people. Oh, and in answer to your question, Gin, everything is going great. Our objective should be reached momentarily."

Rangiku tensed and said, "What is your objective, Kurosaki?"

The orange head tsked at her, "Now, now, Ran-chan, none of that. My name isn't Kurosaki, it's Shirosaki." He sneered at her and raised an eyebrow, "Ichigo died a long time ago. I have long since been the one and only soul in this 'body'. Now about our objective, I believe you will be glad to learn that you are a key point in our objective."

She grabbed the hilt of Haineko and asked, "How am I part of your objective?"

He shun-po'd with such speed that she could not react before he had pinned both of her arms behind her back. He used his now blue tongue to lick the nape of her neck before replying, "Why my dear Ran-chan, we're going to use you as bait."

--------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow sneered at the shortest Captain in the Gotei Thirteen. He held in his hands a box that had been closed with a black bow on top.

"I was supposed to give you this present, Shinigami, before I was allowed to play with the one I want to play with." He then tossed Hitsugaya the package and shun-po'd away.

Toshiro looked at the package suspiciously before shrugging his shoulders. There was no harm in opening the package. He was a Captain after all. He opened the box only to notice there was a note on top of packing material. He read the note, becoming even more confused than he already was. The note read:

Dear little brother,

I do so hope you enjoy this little gift I got you. You should have been there to watch her scream.

Sincerely, your Onii-chan.

He lifted up the packing material, only to discover Hinamori's severed head staring blankly back at him. He dropped the box in shock, and stepped back as her head rolled out of the box. Tears coursing down his cheeks, he noticed that there had been another note on the bottom of the box. This one read:

Dear little brother,

She screamed Aizen's name, just so you know. Oh, I almost forgot, your Vice-Captain is being rude to me. I mean, she's hasn't even touched her tea. If you want to see her again, you know where to go.

Sincerely, your Onii-chan.

P.S. What have ya' been feedin' her, Shiro-chan? She's gotten extremely heavy all a sudden.

Your buddy, Gin.

-------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin and Akira were both waiting at the Third Division's headquarters, talking about what they would do afterwards should they succeed in wiping out the Shinigami. They turned their heads around and noticed they had received a visitor they had not been expecting. Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division, stood before them, sword drawn and resting on his shoulder. He didn't even show any shock at the appearance of Shirosaki, instead, he simply said seven words.

"Which one of you do I get?"

Shirosaki and Gin exchanged glances, before nodding at each other. Gin then turned towards Zaraki and said, "Let's take this somewhere else. I wouldn't wanna get caught up in the manager's fight."

They both shun-po'd away to a safe distance away from Shirosaki. Gin raised an eyebrow and asked, "So do ya think you can take me on with just a normal zanpakutoh?"

"No," replied Kenpachi.

Gin raised an eyebrow at this, "Then why are you fighting me? You can't use Shikai, let alone Bankai."

Zaraki grinned with malicious excitement, "Whoever said I couldn't use Bankai?" His reiatsu increased exponentially as Gin's eye's widened in surprise.

--------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirosaki was bored. Extremely bored out of his mind, to be exact. He was waiting for his opponent to show up, but the idiot was taking forever. He then sensed a very familiar reiatsu. His grin turned evil as he gazed down at the woman who had caused the former King to give him his crown.

Rukia had her sword drawn, ready for whatever might come her way. In an instant, an Arrancar got behind and pinned her arms to her back, before shun-po'ing the both of them to the Third Division headquarter. She shivered as the hollow's breath tickled her throat. Her eyes widened, however, as she heard a familiar voice.

"Well hello there, Rukia-chan, how have you been lately?"

-------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------- --------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

To be concluded…


End file.
